


Rescued

by F1_rabbit



Series: Police AU [2]
Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Police, Dog Fighting Mention, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 03:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13138560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: Aleix is just about to finish for the day when they get called out to raid a warehouse, but he didn't expect to end up arresting one of their own...[There's a little bit of Marc/Dani, and Luca/Alex if you really squint ;D]





	Rescued

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas sweetie <3

Aleix sipped at his cold coffee, his tongue numb to the bitter taste of it. He had been staring at the same five case files for well over an hour, but he was no closer to solving them.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he jumped when he heard a voice, making him drop his pen.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you.” Jorge’s smile was kind, and Aleix found himself smiling too. “I thought you might want a fresh coffee.”

“Thank you.” Aleix took the warm cup from Jorge’s hands, and the first sip made him feel human again.

“I thought you were working the early shifts this week?” Jorge sat down on the edge of the desk, and Aleix glanced away. The last thing he wanted was for anyone to see him admiring Jorge’s bum while they were both on duty.

“Paperwork to catch up on.” Aleix shuffled the files out of the way, but Jorge took them out of his hand, flicking through the scarce information.

“Missing pets?”

“I know it’s not a priority, but I just hate the idea that people are going round snatching dogs.”

Jorge nodded, resting his hand over Aleix’s. “I’ll take a look over them, maybe a new perspective will help.”

“Thanks, Jorge.”

“No problem. You should go home and get some sleep.”

Aleix nodded, grabbing his jacket as he headed out to his car.

“Night, Jorge.”

***

A few days later, Aleix was leaving work for the night when everyone flew into action, Pol grabbing him before he could get out of the door.

“Hey, we’re raiding a warehouse and we need everyone.”

Aleix groaned, but it was for show, it was at times like this, when the adrenaline started pumping that he really loved his job.

He grabbed his stab-proof vest, rushing out to the van where Pol was waiting with a smile on his face.

“Let’s do this.” Aleix fist bumped Pol, grinning as Pol slammed the van into first gear, taking off down the street as their sirens blared.

In the back there were all of Pol’s trainee police officers, so young and raring to go. Although the odds were that they’d spend the night doing crowd control and babysitting the suspects in the van.

He sent his partner, Luca, a message, and got a reply straight away, he was on his way to the warehouse too, getting a lift from big brother.

They must be expecting things to kick off if Sergeant Rossi was coming to the scene.

Aleix tapped his foot for the rest of the journey, the sirens making conversation impossible, and they arrived to see a sea of blue flashing lights.

Luca bounded up to the van, his eyes reflecting the blue light of the sirens, making him look superhuman.

“There’s a dog fighting ring inside.” Luca took out his baton, extending it with a flick of the wrist as he stared at the warehouse door.

“Let’s go and arrest the bastards.” Aleix felt rage well up inside him, and he looked to Pol who nodded in agreement.

“Espargaro?” Rossi pointed at Aleix, and Pol pouted. “Take Rins and the youngest Marquez and secure the back gate.”

“Yes, sir.” Aleix saluted before heading round to the gate, collecting both the Alexes on the way.

“Where do you think Marc and Dani will be?” Luca sniggered, and Alex rolled his eyes.

“Wherever trouble is.”

*

Marc checked that his Taser was charged, while Dani fidgeted on the spot, his nerves were always worst before a big operation. Once he was in the heat of the moment and his training kicked in he was one of the finest officers Marc had ever seen. But right now, chewing on his nails as the sound of screaming echoed out from the warehouse, he looked terrified.

Dani’s radio squawked, and Marc listened as Sergeant Rossi barked out their orders.

They were to go in on the hour, everyone moving as one so that the suspects were surrounded.

Marc watched the second hand count down, every officer holding their breath as they waited for the clock to hit zero.

“Police!” The noise of a hundred boots stomping in on concrete floors rang out, people screaming and scurrying as they saw the uniforms.

Dani flung the door open and Marc was on alert, watching for any sign of people, but it was eerily quiet, the rush of blood pumping through his ears. He glanced at Dani, nodding as he took his baton out.

Marc cleared the service corridor as Dani followed, picking their way through the empty cages, the smell of bleach so strong that Marc’s eyes were watering.

His heart pounded as footsteps approached, and Marc stood his ground, flashing his torch as they scurried away.

Dani hung back, switching his torch off as Marc crept through the corridor, scanning the shadows for any sign of the suspect.

Footsteps were rushing away from him, and Marc spun round on the spot, blinding the suspect with his torch as Dani tackled him to the floor, rolling them on to their front so that he could slap a pair of handcuffs on them.

Marc shook his head at the poor sap as Dani hauled him up.  “You have the right to remain sil-“

“Jorge?” Marc flashed his torch at him, checking that it was really Jorge. “What are you doing here?”

Jorge compressed his lips, and Marc knew that they weren’t going to get a word out of him until he’d spoken to a lawyer, or at least the union rep.

“I’ll radio for them to send Aleix over.” Dani dragged Jorge in the direction of the patrol car, the outside seeming far noisier now that the crowds of suspects were all being dragged into vans.

They left Jorge sitting on the back seat, the door open, not that there was anywhere for him to run to with the handcuffs still on.

Dani clicked the button on his radio, staring at Marc with a look of worry. “Sarge, we’ve got a problem, can you find Aleix for us?”

“I’m on my way.”

*

“Typical, everyone else gets some action but us.” Rins rolled his eyes, and Aleix laughed.

“We’ve got a whole evening of processing suspects ahead of us, is that not exciting enough for you?”

The radio crackled into life, and their eyes lit up, all smiling at the thought of getting to be a part of the action.

Sergeant Rossi’s voice squawked out of the radio, and they all listened carefully.

“Espargaro, we’ve got a suspect that wants to talk to you.”

“Me?”

“Yes, you. Side entrance, where Pedrosa and Marquez are stationed.”

Rins gave Alex a nudge, and Alex snorted in laughter, his brother had a knack of always being wherever trouble was.

“I’m on my way.”

*

Aleix came charging round, his eyes darting between Marc and Dani.

“Is this a joke?”

“No joke.” Dani leant against the boot of the car, shaking his head as he looked at Jorge, his head hung low and his hands cuffed behind his back. “Suspect was apprehended trying to flee the crime scene. He has been read his rights, and has said nothing apart from stating that he understands his rights as they were read to him.”

“This is why you wanted the file?” Aleix rushed over to Jorge with his fist clenched, and Dani swept in to stop him, carrying Aleix over his shoulder as he carried on screaming and shouting.

Marc tucked his baton away as Dani put Aleix down, his face still twisted in rage as he glared at Jorge.

“You are a disgrace to the service.” Aleix pointed his finger at him, jabbing the air as the sergeant rushed round.

“What’s going on here?” Rossi stood with his arms folded, looking at the three officers, and it wasn’t until he saw Jorge sitting in the police car that he stopped. “Fuck, get him back to the station, and don’t let anyone see him until we can get this mess sorted out quietly.”

“What?” Aleix stepped towards Rossi, his fist still clenched, and Rossi glanced at Jorge before shaking his head.

“That’s an order, Espargaro.”

*

Aleix was sat in the front of the car as Marc drove, he didn’t trust Aleix not to try and kill Jorge while he was driving. Dani didn’t look any happier, sat in the back, avoiding eye contact as he seethed quietly.

Dani and Jorge had been rivals when they were rookies, but they’d become friends over the years, after realising that they had a lot in common. It looked like that was another friendship ruined.

Aleix’s leg kept jiggling and Marc wanted to tell him to stop it, but he didn’t want to add to the tension in the car.

They pulled up at the back of the station, the staff only entrance, and Marc hauled Jorge out of the car and into the building. Marc almost felt sorry for him as he shivered in the frosty evening air, but he only had himself to blame for this mess.

The interview room wasn’t much warmer than outside, and once Marc had arranged Jorge so that his handcuffs were secured to the table, he slung his jacket around his shoulders, hoping that it would be enough to keep him warm.

Marc glanced at Dani, the bags under his eyes more pronounced under the harsh glare of the fluorescent lights, and Marc could see how upsetting this was to him.

“I’m going to get us all some coffee.” Marc slipped out of the room, nodding at Aleix who was sitting outside, Pol no doubt would be on his way up here as soon as he was done processing the rest of the suspects.

He wandered back up to the room with four cups of coffee carefully balanced in his long fingers, the bitter smell making him feel awake. Pushing the fire door open with his bum, he slid through to the sound of screaming and shouting.

Marc burst into the room to see Pol holding Aleix back, pinning him in the corner of the room as Dani stood with his baton out, ready to defend Jorge.

“I can’t believe I thought you were a nice guy.” Aleix shook his head, the barely concealed rage simmering under the surface, and Marc heard the pain in Aleix’s voice. He wasn’t just angry because Jorge was making them all look bad, no, he was angry because he felt betrayed by someone he thought of as more than a friend.

“Aleix, if you can’t control yourself you’re going to have to wait outside.” Dani slumped down into the chair next to Jorge, and Marc put the coffees down on the table, sliding his in the direction of Pol.

Marc sat across from Jorge, pushing the remaining chair over for Aleix and Pol, watching in fascination as they curled up into a tangle of limbs, Pol’s arms surrounding Aleix as though he was shielding him from all the horrors of the world.

Aleix pushed one of the coffees back towards Marc, taking the remaining one and sharing it with Pol, and Marc was glad for the warm milky sweet coffee that cleared the dull headache that had been plaguing him ever since they’d arrested Jorge.

The door opened, and they all turned to see who it was, jumping out of their seats so that they could stand for Sergeant Rossi. Even Jorge stood, old habits die hard, and he winced as the cuffs pressed into his wrists.

“At ease.” Rossi stood, at the end of the table, his hands folded behind his back, and Marc’s heart sank when he caught sight of the evidence bags that he was holding. “Pol, the rookies have left all the paperwork on your desk, I could do with it being processed asap.”

“Yes, sir.” Pol slipped off Aleix’s lap, giving him a kiss on the forehead before heading back to work.

“Jorge, still not talking?” Rossi waited for Jorge to say nothing before revealing what was hiding behind his back. “Forensics have been through the contents of your car, and what they found was surprising.”

Rossi laid out the evidence bags, containing kibbles, food bowls, and water, as well as a few leashes and a pair of bolt cutters.

“This doesn’t look like the things that someone would take to a dog fight.” Rossi raised his eyebrows, staring at Jorge as he hung his head. “This looks like what someone would take with them if they were going to free the dogs.”

Aleix gasped and Jorge nodded, wishing that he’d just told the others what was going on, asked for help rather than trying to go it alone.

“I didn’t have enough evidence for a warrant, so I asked around and found out that there was going to be a fight tonight.” Jorge went to rest his head in his hands, but the cuffs stopped him. “But when I got there, it was just people, no dogs. So, I thought I’d wait until I had enough evidence and then phone it in.”

“You ruined eight months of undercover work, and you might want to avoid Dovi for a while.”

“Sorry.”

“Apparently some guy who sounded like a police officer was asking around and spooked everyone.” Rossi rolled his eyes, although if the rumours were anything to go by, he owed Jorge. “We pulled over the van with the dogs as they tried to flee the scene, hopefully the microchips will mean we can get them all back to their owners.”

Aleix looked relieved, and Marc stifled a yawn as Rossi reached down to take Jorge’s handcuffs off.

“Well done on a successful undercover operation, Jorge.”

“Wait, I wasn’t undercov-“

“I have a whole night of paperwork waiting for me,” Rossi said, “So unless you have something vitally important to tell me about this case, I suggest you all go home and get some sleep.”

“Yes, sir.”

Rossi disappeared off, he had a long night in front of him, and Marc stretched and yawned, reaching out for Dani’s hand.

“Do you want a lift?” Dani asked, but Jorge shook his head.

“No, I’ll walk. Thanks for taking care of me this evening.” Jorge watched as Dani and Marc walked out of the room, their hands resting next to each other as though they wanted to hold hands but knew they had to be professional at work.

“I’m sorry.” Aleix hung his head, he knew that he often let his emotions get the better of him, but not at work, not usually.

“Don’t be, I should have told you what I was doing, but I… I wanted to solve the case for you, be a hero and rescue all the puppies.”

“Let me drive you home.”

“I was sleeping on Dovi’s sofa…” Jorge shook his head, he’d always thought that he was just unlucky, but now he could see that he made things hard for himself.

Aleix exhaled, shaking his head at how much mess one guy could cause, all while trying to do the right thing.

“Just follow me.” Aleix led the way, stopping by his desk to see that Luca had finished all the paperwork, and Jorge left Marc’s jacket over the back of his seat, a thank you note hastily scribbled on a scrap of paper.

They were silent for the entire journey home, Aleix’s leg jiggling as he pulled up into the driveway.

Jorge followed without a word, watching as Aleix’s two puppies bounded up to greet him, and Jorge felt an acute sense of loneliness wash over him. There was no-one who missed him, no-one who was happy to see him after a long day of work, and definitely no-one that looked at him with love in their eyes.

“I’m going to take these guys for a walk.” Tails swished at full speed at the mention of the word walk, and Aleix clipped on their leads. “There’s clean towels in the bathroom and you can help yourself to clothes.”

“Thanks.”

“I’ll not be long.” Aleix stepped out into the cold night, and Jorge shivered as he headed up to the bathroom, setting the shower to its hottest setting in the hope that it could wash away the guilt that he felt.

He’d thrown away any chance he had of a relationship with Aleix, and he was lucky that they were still friends.

Being in Aleix’s bedroom felt wrong, but it was too cold to wander about in just a towel, and he picked out the first clothes that he came across, Aleix’s generic police-issue gym wear, that were comically long on him.

He headed back down to the living room, catching sight of a take-away menu sitting by the phone, and his stomach grumbled, reminding him that he hadn’t eaten today.

Jorge was flicking through the tv channels when Aleix came back, feeding the puppies before coming to check on him. A flicker of a smile crossed his face when he saw Jorge in his clothes, and Jorge assumed it was because they were too big.

“I’ve ordered pizza. I hope you don’t mind.”

“Thanks, it’s been such a long day, and I’m too tired to cook.” Aleix sat down next to him, and Jorge could sense that he needed a hug. He wrapped him up in his arms, kissing the side of his neck as Aleix cuddled in closer, his hands stroking Jorge’s back.

Aleix nuzzled against him, his lips grazing his cheek, and Jorge felt the sparks running between them. He sat back so that he could gaze into Aleix’s eyes, checking that he wasn’t about to make yet another mistake today.

And then Aleix’s lips were on his, trembling as they both froze. Jorge reaching out with trembling arms to slide his hand around the back of Aleix’s neck, deepening the kiss as Aleix sighed, relaxing into it as they made out on the sofa.

A puppy jumped up between them, clamouring for attention as they both laughed.

“If we’re going to date, you’re going to have to get used to these two being jealous.”

“You’re worth it.” Jorge winked at Aleix, making him grin as they cuddled up together on the sofa, the puppies both soaking up all the attention.

Aleix reached out to hold Jorge’s hand, intertwining their fingers, and it all felt like it was meant to be.

**Author's Note:**

> With thanks to Always_Dreaming for inspiration and ideas <3
> 
> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
